


Missing

by Lanternhill



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kenny misses Nick and Matt. They miss him too.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an early Being the Elite video where Kenny goes a little crazy from missing the Young Bucks.

Kenny gazed in the darkness across the short distance between his bed and the one Matt and Nick shared. He had missed them so much—more than he thought possible, like some appendage was gone. He felt so pathetic and needy. He had casually mentioned that he would share a bed, but the Jacksons had said no, as if they were doing him a favor. He fought against the urge to just crawl in with them. Waves of loneliness rolled over him.

“Kenny, relax and go to sleep,” Matt said. “I can practically hear you vibrating from over here. I’m exhausted and I’m never going to sleep unless you sleep.”

“I’m cold. Aren’t you guys cold?” The excuse sounded ridiculous to Kenny, but he had to try something. There was murmuring in the next bed that he couldn’t make out.

“Get over here,” Nick said. Kenny didn’t need a second invitation. He quickly climbed into the other bed, in the middle of Matt and Nick. It _was_ a little cold and Kenny enjoyed the instant warmth emanating from the two bodies next to him. He lay on his back with his limbs kept close to his body—a queen sized bed did not provide enough room for three grown men to stretch out. He concentrated on the places along his arm where it touched Nick and on his foot where it touched Matt. The contact brought a kind of peace to him.

Nick shifted and turned so that his arm rested over Kenny’s chest. That was even nicer and Kenny sighed in contentment.

“You okay?” Nick asked quietly. Kenny curled on his side a little, turning toward Nick. They whispered back and forth.

“Yeah. I just get lonely,” Kenny said. “The other guys. It isn’t the same.” 

“We miss you too,” Nick said and squeezed Kenny’s shoulder.

Filled with affection, Kenny kissed Nick’s head and then his cheek. He lay his head back down on his pillow, his face now close to Nick’s, their foreheads almost touching. Kenny thought about how much he missed them, how little time they would have before he had to leave. He moved forward those few inches and kissed Nick lightly on the mouth. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time.

Kenny immediately jerked back after the kiss, instantly regretting it. He shouldn’t have done that. He was taking liberties. In the darkness, he couldn’t see Nick’s expression. Kenny readied an apology, but before he spoke, Nick’s hand moved from his shoulder to his neck and gently cupped his jaw. He kissed Kenny softly once, and then again, with more intent. Kenny fell eagerly into the kiss and moved his hands underneath the back of Nick’s shirt. He was acutely aware of Matt’s presence on the other side of him. It felt right. He thought about how much he wanted to kiss Matt too. He was hopelessly greedy.

As if summoned by Kenny’s thoughts, he felt Matt sit up. Kenny froze.

“I swear to God, I will murder you both if you don’t stop. I am trying to sleep!”

Matt sounded more exasperated than genuinely outraged. Most of Kenny’s tension drained away when Nick laughed. 

“Don’t be jealous. Kenny missed you too.”

“Whatever,” Matt said and he sounded a little hurt. He lay back down in a huff.

Kenny reluctantly removed his hands from the warmth of Nick’s skin. He sat up and turned to look at Matt. He wished it was light enough to see faces. Slightly lightheaded and feeling more than a little reckless, Kenny leaned over Matt and kissed him. Matt seemed tense at first, but he gripped Kenny’s shoulders and pulled him close when Kenny went to move away. He kissed Kenny hard, maybe still a little irritated. He tugged at Kenny’s curls to break the kiss.

“There. Now go to bed,” Matt said. 

However, Kenny felt fully awake and far from sleep, body humming with arousal. He lay back down and closed his eyes. The three didn’t return to their earlier configuration of everyone trying to take up as little space as possible. Instead, Nick and Matt tucked themselves into either side of Kenny. He was conscious of everywhere their bodies touched his and he ached with how good it felt. Kenny could feel their breathing even out as each man fell asleep. He stayed awake a long time himself.


End file.
